Sickness
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: When Tails gets sick and refuses to take his medicine, Sonic has to find out the one person who will get him to take it. Taismo


_And so, here is another one-shot of Tails and Cosmo. To anyone who normally reads me questioning why I haven't updated in a while... I blame life. And minecraft. Mainly minecraft. Enjoy._

* * *

"Fine! Don't take your medicine! Stay sick in here for all I care!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs after storming out of Tails, room. Recently Tails had come down with a cold. But unfortunately, he didn't tell any of his friends about it. Sonic only found out a while ago and whenever he tried to help him out by giving him medicine he wouldn't take it. No one could get him to take his medicine. Not Sonic, or Knuckles, or Cream, or even Amy, as shown just now.

She stomped down the stair in anger into Tails' living room, where Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Her mother were at the moment.

"Didn't take it?" Knuckles said, bluntly, leaning on the wall.

"No! That little brat swatted the medicine out of my hands!" Amy yelled.

"He's not a brat for not wanting to take his medicine, Amy, he probably just doesn't like the taste of it, that's all." Cream said, softly. She, Cheese and Vanilla sat on Tails' couch.

Sonic sat on a bench as he looked outside the window, not looking like he was listening, though he was. He was worried about his little buddy. If he didn't get better soon, then... Sonic feared the worse. But there was no use trying to get all angry or sad about it right now. Yeah, he was worried, but worrying wasn't going to help him out here. He had to do something. He stood up from his seat and said, "Here, fix up another batch. I'd like to try again."

Vanilla nodded to Sonic before getting up from her seat. She walked into the kitchen and got some more medicine ready for Tails rather quickly. After the healing liquid was in the cup she gave that and a spoon to Sonic who then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Tails laid in his bed. Sick as a dog-Er... Fox. His eyes were barely open, and his breathing was slow, but heavy. What he could see with his vision, which was now blurry, was the door to his room opened, and a familiar face walked through it.

"Hey, buddy. You doing okay?" Sonic said to his buddy. He walked to the end of Tails' bed with a cup of red liquid in his hands. One that Tails was able to recognize. Upon seeing the medicine his eyes widened slightly. Sonic held the spoon in his hand and dipped it into the cup, getting a spoonful of the liquid.

"Alright, buddy, I know that it'll be difficult to get all of this stuff in you at once, so we're gonna take baby steps here."

Sonic lifted the spoon to Tails' mouth, but Tails moved his head, therefore, making the medicine Sonic was trying to feed him go to the side of his muzzle. "Tails, look, it tastes great! Watch!" Sonic placed his lips up to the cup and pretended to drink the medicine in front of Tails. "Ah, see? Tastes great!"

Tails gave him a look to which Sonic replied, "Right, sorry. You're a big kid now, I shouldn't treat you like a little kid. But you gotta take your medicine. You're really sick and I want you to get better, bud."

Tails folded his arms and shut his eyes in a stubborn position.

Sonic dipped the spoon into the medicine and put it up to Tails' mouth, who stubbornly moved once again.

"Tails, this stuff is gonna help you. What is that flu messing with your brain?" He tried one more time, but this time Tails' response was with what little energy he had he swatted to spoon out of Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at him. The hedgehog walked up to the side of the bed next to the fox. "Alright, come here!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Tails. Tails' eyes shot open and he struggled to get free from his older brother's grip.

"Tails! I You gotta get this medicine in ya! It'll help you! It's... gonna..." Sonic said, struggling to get the medicine from the cup into Tails' mouth. Tails' struggles were useless to him though, as Sonic was able to force the liquid into Tails' mouth.

"Yeah! Awesome! I got it in you!" Sonic said to him in triumph. Well... 2-seconds of triumph, anyway. Tails immediately spit out the medicine all over Sonic.

"Ugh..."

Tails gave Sonic an angry look. Angered with what he just tried to do. But he didn't make the face for very long, as the fox fell down onto his bed and began panting heavily, with his eyes closed shut. Sonic looked upon Tails with a look of sorrow and patted him on the head, "It's gonna be okay, buddy... It's gonna be okay."

* * *

Sonic walked down the stair, covered in dripping medicine.

"He didn't drink it, did he?" Amy said to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog gave her a look and retorted, "No, I'm covered in medicine because an airplane dropped it on me."

Amy looked at the ground and said, "Sorry."

Sonic looked at her and sighed.

"Maybe Mr. Knuckles could give it a try. " Cream said in a hopeful tone.

"I'll give it a try. Probably will be rough with him, but hey, if it means he gets better, I think he'll survive a couple of bruises." Knuckles said, bluntly.

"I'll fix up another batch..." Vanilla said.

"I sure hope Tails drinks his medicine soon, I think we may be running out." Cream stated.

Sonic walked into the kitchen to get some paper towels to dry off. After he did so he looked out the kitchen window onto the Mystic Ruins. It was so beautiful. A sight that Tails sees every day.

"Why doesn't he just get it in him? I know that kids don't like medicine, but Tails is smart. It's like he _wants_ to be sick or something..." Sonic thought aloud to himself. He lowered his head and set his eyes upon something in the windowsill.

A red rose near about to bloom.

Sonic's eyes widened when he saw this. "No..." Sonic put the pieces together in his head,"He doesn't want to be sick, he wants to..." Sonic looked at the plant with a horror filled face.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Sonic heard Amy ask. He looked at her and then down at the ground with a sorrowful look, "I know why Tails doesn't want to take his medicine..."

Amy looked at Sonic with a face of confusion. She wasn't quite sure what Sonic was talking about. It was at this point that an idea crept up into the blue hedgehog's mind. She was about to speak, but Sonic interrupted with a tone of joy, "And I know how to get him to take it."

Amy looked surprised at him and she said, "What?"

"Amy, I need to go someplace. But I need you to do somethin'. Set up a bed somewhere around here. Someplace good enough for you to sleep in." Sonic explained quickly.

"What? Why? Am I sleeping here or something?" Amy asked confused.

"No, you're not. Just trust me on this. Hold down the fort here, set up a bed, I'll be back. This idea will work, I guarantee you." Sonic said with a twinkle in his eye. Ah, that twinkle... the one that Amy loved so very much.

"You got it, Sonic!" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. I'll see you in a bit!" Sonic said before running out of the house at an incredible rate. This caused a large wind to blow through Tails' living room, blowing magazines on the table, to moving picture frames on the walls.

"Where's Mr. Sonic going?" Cream asked politely.

"Alright, Cream!" Amy said to her friend as if she were a military trainer, "Sonic's given me the important task to make up some sort of bed to sleep in, and I need your help! So look all around the house for pillows, sheets, blankets, comforters, anything that would make a super-duper comfy bed, do you hear me!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cream said quickly, getting in a mood of a soldier thanks to the one Amy was giving off.

"Teeeen-hut! March! March!" One, two three four, March! March! One, two three four!" Amy shouted as Cream ran up the stairs to comply with Amy's orders.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor!" Bokkun shouted as he ran into the main control room of Eggman's base.

"What is it?" Egmman asked, sitting in his chair.

"It's Sonic! Sonic's on his way here!" Bokkun shouted back.

"Oh, he is, is he? Well, that will give me a chance to use my latest and greatest creation! The Egg Aardvark!" Eggman shouted.

"That's what you say about all your creations, Egg-head." Said a voice from behind Eggman's seat. Eggman turned his chair around to see his arch-nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, standing right behind him.

Eggman shouted, "What?! How did you get here so quickly?!"

Sonic made a face, "Um, hello? Fastest thing alive?"

"Oh, right... no matter! With the press of a button the Egg Aardvark will be here to crush you!" Eggman lifted up his finger and quickly thrusted it downward intending to press a button on his console. However, his hand was met with Sonic's hand grabbing it before he could reach the button.

"Don't even think about it." Sonic said, bluntly. Eggman gave him a look and said, "Fine. What is it you want, rodent?" Sonic ignored the insult and without taking his eyes off of Eggman's, pulled something out from behind him.

A small pot with a blooming rose in it.

"What's this?" Eggman asked.

"You know exactly what this is. And I came here for your help." Sonic said to him.

"..." Eggman looked at him before getting up from his chair. He walked over to the other side of the room, Sonic allowing him to do so, before bursting out into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! You want _MY_ help! OH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO! Oh, that's rich!" After wiping his eyes from laughter he continued, "Oh, You think _I_ would help _you_? Me? Help you! That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! I'm not going to help you, Sonic! So, why don't you just walk out the door with your tail between your legs, like a good boy?"

The next thing Eggman knew Sonic was right up in his face speaking to him in a serious voice, "Listen up, Eggman, my best friend caught the cold and didn't treat himself early enough. Now he's at the point where if he doesn't get better soon he will die!"

"Hmph. not my fault he forgot to take his medicine." Eggman told him.

Sonic continued along with his voice growing more threatening then before, "He didn't forget, he _chose_ not to. Thanks to what happened the little guy wants to see her again, and there's only one thing that's stopping him from seeing her. _His life_."

"Well, I don't care. What are you going to do here? Make me help you?" Eggman said to the hedgehog.

Sonic looked at Eggman with a look of anger. His words were calm, though his voice became more ferocious as he spoke, "Yes. I am. Because if you don't help me out here, then I blame you for letting him die. You're the only person on this entire planet that can help me, and I guarantee you that if Tails doesn't make it, then I will have a lot more free time on my hands. And I will use every ounce of that time making your life a living hell, Robotnik."

Eggman looked at Sonic with a look of intrigment. And fear, but mainly intrigment. Sonic was serious right now. He would only call him by his last name if this were the case. Plus, y'know, the living hell part got his attention too. If anyone in the world could make his life a living hell, it was Sonic, that's for sure. One question, however, rang in his head. One question that he wanted answered, so he spoke it.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sonic held up the rose in the pot, "I think you know what I want you to do..."

* * *

"There!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips after admiring her handy work. A wonderful, cozy bed, it for a princess to sleep on, such as herself.

"Done! I sure hope Sonic will be proud of my work!"

Knuckles looked at it and said, "It's the couch with some sheets and pillows..." Indeed, Knuckles was being 100% accurate. It indeed was just the couch but with some sheets and pillows.

Amy looked at him and folded her arms, "Hmph! Well, what do you want from me? I'm not a miracle worker here!"

Knuckles scoffed and said, "Whatever." before looking back outside Tails' house.

After Amy gave Knuckles a stern look, steps were heard from behind Amy. The pink hedgehog turned around and saw Cream walking down the stairs, carrying an empty cup with her.

"No luck?" Amy asked her friend.

Cream shook her head, "Nope."

Amy sighed, "Of course. Why won't that stubborn brat take his darn medicine!?" Amy shouted angrily. Meanwhile, Knuckles looked outside and his eyes widened, however no one took notice to this.

Suddenly, the door to Tails' house flew open and Sonic walked in with a smirk placed upon his face.

"Sonic!" Amy said, gleefully.

"Hey, Ames. Did you get the bed set up?" Sonic replied.

Amy smiled proudly and replied, "Yep! Got it right here! It's the bed of a lifetime!"

Sonic looked over to the 'bed' to see a couch with sheets and a pillow on it. Sonic, however, was not sad when he saw this. Instead, he said, "Alright. That's good. I'm gonna go fix Tails one last batch of medicine, M'kay?"

"Wait, 'One last batch?' Are we running out?" Amy asked Sonic.

Sonic replied, "I dunno if we are, but it won't matter, because he's gonna take it today."

Amy looked to Sonic as he walked into the kitchen and said to him in a slightly angry tone, "What on earth makes you think that little brat's gonna take his medicine this time? He hasn't taken it before? Why now?"

"Greetings Amy."

Amy and Cream looked to where the new voice came from and their eyes widened in shock.

"No... way!"

* * *

Tails laid in bed, still sick as ever. In fact, he was probably even more sick then before. So sick that he thinks he was starting to hallucinate. He began seeing bright white lights, but he kept drifting away from them for a bit. The next time he saw it, he would go through it, just to see what would happen. To see if it as what he was waiting for.

The door to the room slowly creeped open. "Hey, buddy." said the voice of Tails' best friend. Tails looked at Sonic with a blank stare. "You okay?" Sonic's question was replied by silence.

"Right, sorry." Sonic said before walking up to the end of Tails' bed and sitting down. Tails noticed that he had a cup of medicine and a spoon in his hands. He looked at him, ready to resist Sonic no matter what right now, but all he was met by were words of his friend.

"I know you're trying to get sick enough to die."

Tails' eyes widened a bit upon hearing this.

"Look, I know you want to do this. But give me one more chance to get you to drink this. If you don't take it this time, then I won't tell anyone else what you're doing here. I'll let you go. But just give me this one last chance to get you to take your medicine buddy. Okay?"

Tails looked down in thought and then up to Sonic, nodding to him.

Sonic smiled. He turned around and said, "Okay, come on in."

The door opened up slowly until it was completely open. Tails looked at who opened the door and his eyes widened in shock. A girl, with green hair walked into the room. She had red rosebuds on her head, and bright blue eyes. It was a girl that Tails had never expected to see again.

"Hello, Tails." Cosmo spoke with her gentle voice.

She sat on the edge of the bed looking upon the fox, "So, Sonic's told me you're sick."

Tails just stared at her, but slowly nodded to her question.

"Well, do you think you could take your medicine? It'll help you feel better..." Cosmo took the cup and spoon from Sonic's hands. She placed the cup on the table and got a spoon full of of the liquid. She moved the spoon up to Tails' mouth, hoping to get him to take it, but to her surprise Tails swatted the spoon out of her hands. Cosmo watched the spoon fly across the room and then looked back at Tails, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tails..." She then turned around and hugged Sonic, softly crying into his shoulders. Sonic looked at her and then at Tails. He smiled at what he then just saw. Cosmo's weeping was silent, so she could hear the sound of gulping in the background. She turned ad looked behind herself to see Tails gulping down the entire glass.

Cosmo's tears ceased and she smiled, "Tails..." She jumped off of Sonic's neck and on to Tails', "Thank you..."

Tails smiled as she did this, with a small tear falling out of his eye.

* * *

Several weeks passed since Cosmo's return to her friends. She's been living at Tails' place and been taking care of the sick little kit. She's gotten up to speed on everything with everyone and found time to hang out with everyone, but she mainly devoted her time to Tails. Currently, she was in the kitchen making Tails another batch of medicine. The phone rang on the counter and Cosmo picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Cosmo said on it, "Oh, hi, Amy... Mhm... Mhm... Yeah, sure I can go to the movies, just let me give this medicine to Tails and tell him I'm going... Yeah, Tails is doing great... Yep. I think his throat's almost completely healed." Cosmo began to blush a bit upon hearing what Amy said and then responded, "Well, I don't think that Tails is that interested in me, Amy... Yeah... Yeah, okay... bye." Cosmo hung up the phone and grabbed the medicine, walking up the stairs to Tails' room.

She opened the door to see Tails sitting up in his bed.

"Hello, Tails. I brought you your medicine." She said sitting on the bed. She dipped her spoon into the healing liquid and slowly few Tails the medicine.

"So, Amy wants me to go to see some movie with her. I'll be gone for a bit, okay?" She said as she gave Tails the spoonfuls of the liquid.

Tails nodded in response to this. Cosmo looked at him and then asked, "How's your throat feeling?"

Tails smiled and gave her a thumbs up for an answer. "That's good. Think you can say something?" Tails nodded. "Well, okay then. Say something to me. Anything at all." Cosmo said, smiling innocently.

"I love you."

Cosmo's eyes widened upon hearing this sentence be told to her. "What?"

"I love you." Tails repeated, moving forward and kissing her on the cheek.

Cosmo looked at him with a surprised look on her face, holding her cheek. She then smiled and responded, "I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek and slowly laid him down, covering him up. Tails smiled at her with a look of love as did she.

"I'll see you later, Tails." She said to him before walking out of the room. Tails curled up in his covers. Not only was he getting so much better, but he just admitted his feelings to the love of his life. He smiled as he shut his eyes and began to dream about what his life would be like if he got better. No. _When_ he got better.


End file.
